


fever pitch

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh and Chris accidentally discover a new kink.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	fever pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hella_Queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/gifts).



> this is sloppy and im not totally happy with it, but i hope major likes it! we've revived the until dawn fandom together and i couldn't be happier
> 
> (i know ur having a hard day major and i hope this helps a bit)

Chris helps Josh do almost everything. He tries not to feel too guilty about garnering so much of Chris’s attention. Especially when he still requires daily reminders after medication and regular therapy. 

“Make sure you eat something with this,” Chris reminds him as he drops his medication sorter beside Josh’s cup of coffee. “Don’t forget to respond to that email,” he says to Josh’s back while he works on a piece for a repeat client. They’re mainly small reminders, gentle and easy, because Chris has a better memory. It makes sense. The closer they get, the easier it is to accept. Chris wants to help. Josh wants to let people in. His therapist endorsed… all of whatever they are, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

Sometimes his reminders take on a different edge. “Let’s get you dressed,” he’ll say, voice smooth as he uses a hand on Josh’s back to guide him into his bedroom. Josh first picks out something and tries it on before Chris inevitably makes a few changes. Chris always watches, even when Josh has to strip down to his boxers. It’s embarrassing. But Chris always hugs him from behind and helps him look at his reflection, praising him until Josh is able to admit that he looks good.

At first, it’s confusing. That smooth, addictive voice not so subtly ordering him to do things. “Clean the kitchen while I’m gone.” Josh always does. Usually does. If he doesn’t, he at least helps Chris when he gets home. Most of that confusion stops after they kiss for the first time and start sleeping in the same bed half the week. Chris asks him to do something and Josh does it. Mainly to make Chris happy, but also because there’s a nebulous threat of ‘punishment’, one of many words he’s quickly familiarized with.

The floaty feeling in his head and the bubbles in his belly when Chris praises a job well done, the urges to hand over everything he has--an urge that he had always so staunchly ignored. It all makes sense with Chris--even more, it always feels good with Chris. They settle into a pattern and comfort takes the place of confusion. Josh gets steady employment, Chris loves his classes. Ends meet easily. Josh’s old bedroom turns into a big storage closet.

Other things come with that ease. “Did you take your meds?” Chris asks. It’s an early morning for them both, Chris rushing out the door for class and Josh planning what sets of photos he needs to edit before the day’s end. 

Distractedly, he blows him off. “Uh, I will. In a second.” He taps his pen against the surface of his desk--situated awkwardly at the edge of their tiny living room--as he tries to remember the last project he needs to finish. It’s more design-related than photography, he’s making a few mock-ups… for a company that he can’t remember the name of. It’s in his email somewhere, but far buried and not worth the search. He’s about to twist and ask Chris if he remembers the name when his boyfriend appears at his side. He’s holding Josh’s chunky weekly medication organizer and a bottle of water. “Uh, hi.” Josh has goosebumps and he doesn’t know why.

Chris only looks at him, gaze unreadable as he twists the top off the water bottle. He sets it beside Josh’s messy notes, before popping open today’s tray. He dumps the assorted pills and supplements into his palm. “Take your meds.” Josh blinks again. His body is already moving before his brain catches up with the situation. He grabs the bottle of water, plucks two pills from Chris’s hand and swallows them with a swig of water. Chris’s strange gaze immediately melts into something sweet. Josh takes all his meds and sets the water back down on the desk.

“Good boy,” Chris bends and kisses Josh’s forehead, hand cupping the back of his neck for a moment. Josh resists the urge to melt into him, busy workday forgotten the moment Chris uses  _ that voice _ on him. “I want this finished by the time I get back. I’ll text when I’m headed home.” He taps the bottle of water before leaving their apartment for class. Josh stares at the bottle of water, cock embarrassingly hard from just being made to take his required medications. 

With ease, comes a fun game of pushing Chris’s boundaries. Little rebellions that never warrant much punishment, besides a scolding and maybe fewer cuddles than he’d like. When they have more guaranteed time, he makes more overt transgressions. Chris always knows what he needs, from a light scolding to a quick spank or a more… intense correction of his behavior. Josh never has to think about it, ask for any of it. It all comes so easily for them. Which is probably why he finds himself in such a predicament now.

At first, it isn’t even connected to their… sex life. Josh is just bad at remembering to take breaks. Including to piss. When he finds his stride in editing something, he doesn’t want to stop until it’s perfect. Along with all his other reminders, Chris becomes deeply invested in Josh’s hydration levels. “Drink this,” a glass is delivered to his desk and then refilled within the hour. And Josh realizes he has to piss quite often, an urge mostly ignored when he has lots of work.

Nothing sexual about it. Not at all. But like most things, Chris notices and some wire in Josh’s brain gets crossed. One rule that Chris never compromises on is no work after eight. But Josh is coming down to the wire on this project, he needs to finish the editing tonight. So, he works into the evening, the minutes ticking toward eight as the pressure in his bladder grows. He’s screwing with curves when Chris’s voice breaks into his thoughts. He’s sitting on the couch, as he usually does while Josh works. “Do you have to pee?”

Josh freezes as he comes back into his body. He debates lying before he realizes he’s rocking back and forth in his chair. The moment he notices, the pressure in his bladder shifts into pain. “Yeah.” His voice shakes, and he quickly moves to save the photoshop file. 

“Take a break,” Chris says. Josh knows its a thinly veiled command, and he licks his lips. By the time he gets back, he’d be forced to stop working. With a sigh, he relents and stands, cupping his belly awkwardly as he waddles to the bathroom. Chris laughs at his back, an amused little noise. Josh ignores how he’s half-hard as he pisses.

So, the line goes blurry. Soon, his breaks are few and far between because he wants them to be. Sure, he works hard and has a tendency to hyperfocus, but he rarely moves to relieve the pressure in his bladder. No matter the size of the bottle that Chris leaves him with in the morning, Josh drains it. Each night he finally pisses--ears bright red and cheeks hot as he watches his cock get half hard. 

Chris doesn’t know. And Josh doesn’t want him to. Besides, even if he did want him to know--Josh doesn’t know how to ask for anything. Chris  _ always _ knows. When to use a gag or when to leave Josh’s mouth free. Rope versus cuffs. Blindfolded or clear vision. Josh can’t imagine bringing something new into their play. So he indulges alone, squirming in his chair while working, getting so hard after pissing he does lightheaded.

Of course, leave it to his stupid, sexy boyfriend to worsen his fantasy. Chris gives him a large bottle of water in the morning and Josh refills it twice throughout the day. He tells Chris as much when he gets home and is rewarded with a kiss. He’s glowing by the time his work is nearly done and Chris settles onto the couch behind him. He’s playing something on their Switch, the volume low enough that Josh can keep his focus. He’s plenty distracted already, belly beginning to cramp with how desperately he has to piss. He grips the edge of his desk, desperate to avoid cupping his belly or putting a hand between his legs. His cheeks go hot at the idea of Chris catching him like that--

“Babe?” Josh blinks at the sound of Chris’s voice and the screen in front of him comes back into focus. “Do you have to go?” His tone is light, but not nearly as joking as he was the last time he asked.

Josh nearly crushes his mouse in his hand. He nods jerkily. “Baby, didn’t you learn your lesson last time?” Chris is laughing, but he’s calling Josh  _ baby, _ his voice too husky for some casual teasing. Josh licks his chapped lips and scoots back from his desk. His bladder twinges again and his head falls forward. He hopes the noise that spills from his lips sounds more like a gasp than a moan. Chris is quiet now and Josh prays silently that his hard-on isn’t too obvious. “Only bad boys make messes, right baby?”

Whatever noise Josh makes, he knows it's too obvious to mistake for something normal. But, he doesn’t have long to dwell on it as he shoots up from his chair and sprints to the bathroom. He manages to fish his cock out in time, bracing himself on the wall as he pisses. It takes an extra five minutes to convince his cock to go soft. Thankfully, when he returns to the living room, Chris is still playing Zelda like nothing had changed. He simply reminds Josh that it’s time to stop work and take his night meds.

Josh doesn’t know if it’s willful ignorance or just an attempt to not embarrass him--but he’s grateful either way. He blows Chris on the couch before bed, swallowing his cum and panting into his bare thigh as Chris runs his fingers through his hair. He coaxes Josh into the shower and fingers him until his knees go weak and his eyes roll into the back of his head. He plays with his cock too, milking every bit of pleasure out of him while kissing his neck and pressing him back under the spray. Josh must whimper for daddy at some point, because Chris washes him slowly and lavishes him with kisses.

He also calls him a good boy for making a mess where it's easy to clean. And Josh remembers this in his next moment of clearheadedness. A strange mix of dread and desire boils in his belly, and he ignores it. For a while at least.

A week passes, Chris goes to class, they spend the weekends and evenings together. Josh holds his piss during the day, tortures himself with the pleasure that builds and can’t be released until Chris says so. It all comes to a head when Josh miscalculates.

Josh settles at his desk as the winter sun finally crawls over the horizon. He watches the sky bleach from indigo to gray. Chris is showering as he lines up all his notes along with a mug of coffee and a massive water bottle. He opens his laptop, promising himself to organize his files before getting down to work. He gets distracted while he finishes his caffiene, clicking through his portfolio and opening five different YouTube videos. But when Chris comes into the living room, he just smooths his hands down Josh’s bare arms and kisses him on the cheek. Chris says he’ll be home a bit later, and Josh pouts to himself as he closes his tabs and starts to rename miscellaneous files. Chris soothes the displeasure with a promise to bring home take out, and Josh demands one more kiss before he leaves. 

As usual, Josh drinks three full bottles of water by the evening, standing from his desk only to refill his jug. His head is light by the time the sun is setting, one hand resting on his belly while he one handedly types an email to his client. His bladder cramps and his eyelashes flutter. 

He hears the key in the lock and his hand shoots up to the keyboard, finishing the email and sending it off without proofreading. Chris barges in, smelling like Josh’s favorite Chinese place. Josh swivels in his chair, squeezing his thighs tight together as he stares at his boyfriend. His cheeks and the tips of his ears are red, nose running as he sets the bags down on their coffee table. “Man, it’s fucking cold!” Josh stares at him adoringly as he tosses his backpack into the corner of their couch and shucks his jacket. “How’re you doing?”

Josh grins at him and turns back to his laptop. “Come look.” He opens his hard drive, no longer a wasteland of poorly named files, but instead a crisp forest of fresh folders.

Chris’s chilled hands clamp onto his shoulders. “Well done, baby!” His voice is warm and Josh’s thighs clench together again. He squeals when Chris presses his cold nose into the side of his neck and then twists for a quick peck. “I’m gonna get changed. Get the food laid out for me, yeah?” The request is a soft one, but Josh can already feel a more solid need creeping across his skin. He nods and Chris smiles sweetly before dashing off toward their room.

He goes to stand and panic washes through him. He crashes back down into his chair, a strangled noise leaving his lips as his thighs clench together. His bladder aches acutely, and he takes sharp breath before trying to stand again. He collapses back into his chair, overwhelmed tears burning in his eyes as he shoves a hand between his legs. The panic and humiliation makes it easier to clench his belly, a few drops of piss wetting the inside of his boxers as he gasps. This had never happened before, he’d always been able to get up and go.

Now, he’s sure that he’ll piss himself at his desk before he’ll be able to stand up and walk to the bathroom. 

A weird strangled noise rips from his throat and his head falls forward. “Baby? You okay?” Chris’s voice is far away and Josh is already down too deep. He has to ask. Chris can’t know what he needs. He has to ask.

He swallows. “Chris,” he calls out. His voice is weak. He presses the heel of his hand against the base of his cock and whimpers. “Daddy…” His voice is threadbare and quiet, but Chris seems to materialize beside him.

A hand falls to the back of his neck, and he twists, pressing his nose into Chris’s shoulder and inhaling his cologne. The fingers on his neck stroke his skin gently, making goosebumps rise across his skin. Chris waits until the fluttering of his chest diminishes, before speaking. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Josh squeezes his eyes shut and another little noise wiggles from between his teeth. His hand twists to cup his belly, half convincing himself he can feel the distention of his bladder. He sucks at the fabric of Chris’s shirt and snakes an arm around his middle. Chris pets at his hair, patient and so caring--as always. Josh sniffles and finally manages to speak, “Gon’ make a mess if… I try an’ go.” His words are already slipping and his cheeks are unbearably hot as he feels Chris’s hand stutter to a stop in the midst of combing his hair. He struggles to swallow and then says, “Don’t wanna make… a mess.” He says the last words on a sigh, pressing his forehead into Chris’s chest.

Chris squats beside him, and Josh twists his face away. Chris doesn’t try to discourage the hiding, instead he just guides Josh’s arms around the back of his neck. His fingers lock together obediently and Chris hooks his arm under both of Josh’s knees. “Daddy, what--” He squeals as Chris lifts him into his arms, panic momentarily forgotten as Chris effortlessly carries him down the hall and into the bathroom.

“Such a good boy, Joshie.” Chris noses at the side of his face and carefully lets Josh down onto his own feet. “Asking Daddy for help so you don’t make a mess.” He kisses under Josh’s ear, easily distracting him as he tugs Josh’s pants and boxers off. Chris maneuvers his arms with a grip on his elbow, stretching them over his head so he can pull his shirt off. “Get in the shower, baby.” Chris’s eyes are soft and it helps deaden Josh’s humiliation as he carefully climbs into the shower.

Chris strips and follows him. One hand rests on Josh’s hip as the other turns the water on. A jolt of cold sprays across Josh’s chest, before the water starts to warm. “Sorry, sweetheart.” Chris kisses the side of his throat again, petting at his hips as he adjusts the water temperature. “You know why we’re in the shower?”

Josh’s tense muscles gradually relax, shoulders slumping as rivulets of water spill down his chest. That relaxation shatters as Chris cups his belly. Josh grips his wrist with a panicked gasp, shaking his head sharply as Chris presses down on his full bladder. “Daddy, daddy no--I gotta, you can’t.” He can’t seem to finish any of his sentences, eyes going crossed as his cock jerks and throbs.

Chris coos at him and curls his fingers around Josh’s cock. “Calm down, sweetheart.” He relaxes the pressure on Josh’s belly and he draws in a shivery inhalation. “Remember what I said about the shower?” Josh doesn’t remember, how the fuck could he when Chris is starting to  _ stroke _ his cock? His heart pounds steadily, a babbling string of gibberish pouring from his lips as he squirms in Chris’s hold. Chris is unusually lenient, thumbing at the head of Josh’s cock as he whispers, “I said it was okay to make messes in the shower, hm?”

Josh’s panic reaches a fever pitch, pure humiliation making tears prick hot in his eyes. He sucks in a breath between his teeth, shaking his head vaguely. Chris chuckles in his ear. “Are you embarrassed, Joshie?” Josh hates that stupid fucking nickname, but one of Chris’s hands palms at his ass and the other slips down to play with his balls--the water is so warm and he feels so safe. Josh realizes that he’s fighting a losing battle.

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby.” Chris’s teeth skim the side of his throat, knuckles knocking against the inside of Josh’s thigh and urging his legs further apart. “Feel this?” The length of Chris’s cock rubs between his ass cheeks. Josh keens and rises up onto the balls of his feet. The tip of his cock presses against Josh’s hole, and for a delirious moment he just wants Chris to split him open and own him--his perfect, sweet lover. But, because Chris is more responsible than him, he guides his cock between Josh’s thighs instead.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Chris is a little more breathless now, pre-come slicking Josh’s legs as he ruts between them. “I like it, I like it.” His forehead presses into Josh’s shoulder, mouthing at the drops of water on his skin. For a second, Josh thinks he’ll get away with it--Chris will get off and let Josh go when he’s not standing so damn close to him.

And then the hand on his cock shifts and presses on his belly instead. He cries out, eyes clenching shut as he weakly shakes his head. “No?” Chris is laughing at him and Josh shivers. “I know you have to piss, sweetheart. Almost had an accident in the living room, huh?” Chris’s mouth is filthy and Josh feels like he’s about to cry. “But now, you can make a mess.” Josh nods, delirious and embarrassed and disgustingly horny as the pressure on his bladder gets a bit more intense--holding back becoming harder and harder. The pumping of Chris’s hips doesn’t pause, his desperation evident as the tips of his fingers dig into Josh’s skin and try to urge him into pissing.

“I wanna feel it baby, c’mon.” And at the end of the day, Josh only ever wants to make Chris happy. So he curls his hands into fists, nails cutting into his palms, and pisses. The relief is immense, a new aching pain curling in his guts as he gasps wetly. Chris curses behind him, the tip of his cock fucking against his balls and making him jerk as piss dribbles from his cock and into the drain. “God, you’re so sexy.” Chris groans, curling his hand around Josh’s cock and starting to stroke before he’s even finished.

“Daddy, fuck, I’m--” The words freeze on his tongue, nerves buzzing as ecstatic relief is replaced with overwhelming pleasure.

Chris’s hand doesn’t pause. He bites marks into Josh’s shoulders and fucks between his thighs. Josh cums with a silent scream, nails cutting marks into his palms as his knees go weak. Chris curls an arm around his belly, burying his nose into the damp, curling baby hair at the nape of Josh’s neck as he spills his cum behind his balls. Josh shivers at the feeling as he tries to get his feet under himself. Chris leans him against the wall of the shower and kisses him on the cheek, before going about cleaning them both off. 

Josh never strays far from him, holding onto his wrist while he gets toweled off and dragging him into bed before Chris can even think of anything else. “Hi,” Chris murmurs as they spoon up against each other. Josh only grunts. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he’s said that a lot, but now it feels more genuine. “It was hot. We should do it again.” Josh’s cheeks go hot and he throws an elbow back toward Chris’s ribs to get him to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> t w a t t t e r @sinningpumpkin


End file.
